


Malfunction Repeal

by Stolen_Writer



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Jellyfish, Light Angst, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small lamentations of a Clear who had been rejected by Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction Repeal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I made this story when I was really into the Dramatical Murder world! It is small, but I tried to portray the idea in my head, since it wouldn't leave me alone! Well, I hope you guys like it! Here goes!

I …had been rejected.

Yes, Aoba-san, he…he doesn’t love me. No, I mean, he does care for me, he may even love me a bit but, Aoba-san…he loves…he loves _him_ …It was clear to me. His face of regret once I gave him my proof of love. The way he reacted unwillingly to my love, to my touch. Even so, I couldn’t help but want him. Even so, I made him succumb to the pleasure. Clear, what did you do? What are you doing, still loving the moment? What am I…thinking?

Malfunction.

Malfunction? Is that my excuse? Why am I so lost? What’s happening to my fake heart? Clear…Clear, calm down. The least you can do for Aoba-san is to be happy…or to fake it. 

-

With a smile I nodded. “Yes, I understand, Aoba-san. I’ll be around.” I said, looking at his tired yet melancholic eyes. I then jumped from the veranda back home. 

-

Right here at home, I can’t help but stare at the millions of shiny bottles scattered around my room, for some reason, they remind me of him. Right here, alone, sitting in front of the unraveled mirror.

Those eyes that stared back at me, they were gleaming a transparent color, just like those jellyfish I love and know so much. That color streamed down all over my face, shinning with the reflection of the sun and the different glasses around. Beautiful. Or is it actually rotten? I don’t know anymore, but they continue their way down. 

“I’m glad I met you, Aoba-san.” my voice wavers, even thought I was trying my best to sound happy, to fool myself, but I wavered and crumbled down. 

I wonder if someday I’ll be born a jellyfish and…no, there’s no hope for me, my life is artificial, forever bound to this. That means, this feeling will never fade. I’m deeply sorry.

“I’m sorry, Aoba-san, I’m sorry that I love you.” I’m so very sorry that I feel this way. I’ll bear with it, I promise. I won’t let you see. I want you to smile forever, I will not hold you down. All of this, this oath made in front of the mirror. It’ll be alright, Clear. 

In the silence of this solemn day, my voice rings out, this will remain forever, a soft, meaningful song sent to infinity. Carry away my pain, let it be the notes that flow instead. They will always be. As tears streamed, the song continued on, crumbling and beautiful.

“You’re pathetic.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! If you feel it was worth your time, please, feel free to show your appreciation! Thank you for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
